Shoppers frequently fill out web forms when making purchases from online retailers. These web forms usually include a variety of selectable shipping options, which may be substantially similar for each online checkout process. Selecting the same shipping options at each checkout can be tedious and perceived as a waste of time to the consumer.
Various embodiments of the present systems and methods recognize and address the foregoing considerations.